Things Better Left Unsaid
by carriebess
Summary: Cesare is forced to watch the consummation of his sisters marriage


"My son a request has been made by the delegation from Naples that the consummation of your sister`s wedding be witnessed."  
"Indeed Holy Father. As long as my sister does not object I see no problem." Cesare clenched his hands and a vein began to pulse in his temple.  
"Oh she will have no objections." As usual he waved away the concerns of his daughter with a negligent wave of his hand. "We believe you to be the best choice as witness."  
Startled Cesare took a step back. "I would prefer not to Holy Father." Panic raced through him at the very idea.  
The pope's eyebrows lowered as he glared at his son. "Whyever not?  
Cesare 's heart began to pound as he thought through his possible response. Because if he displeases my sister I will kill him. Because if he pleases her I will certainly kill him. Because I have imagined myself in her bed a thousand times and every woman I bed wears her face. Because there is not time to fornicate with enough woman to stop my body's reaction. "My sister's natural modesty ...your grace." He hedged.  
"Nonsense we insist. Go prepare yourself. It will take place after the feast" Roderigo was in high spirits. The culmination of his scheme's left him with a fine, rosy afterglow that was better than carnal relations.

The wedding was beautiful and as night approached Lucrezia found that she could eagerly anticipate the wedding night. Her father, resplendent in his white robes, called her forth for a private word as the banquet drew to a close."Alphonso's emissary has asked that the marital act be witnessed so there is no chance of an annulment. "  
"Who will witness Holy Father?" Given the circumstances of her last marriage this seemed a reasonable request.  
"We have called on your brother Cesare. No ,my dear, there is no need to be embarrassed." He reassured her seeing the color that flamed in her cheeks. "He does not actually have to watch. Just being there will be sufficient. "  
Lucrezia's mind was racing. Cesare. All the men in her life were judged by comparison to him, even her father. Her feelings for him ranged from the devotion she always felt to the yearning he sometimes roused in her. That urgency was still simmering in her veins from dancing with him.  
"Whatever pleases you Father. "She said with a dutiful bow of her head but her mouth was curling into a smile.  
"Oh it shall be what pleases you this time my dear. I think we have found a husband more to your liking this time, eh?" He chuckled heartily. Several steps behind them Vanozza looked deeply concerned. "Go and ready yourself my dear."  
The bridal chamber that was prepared had a small alcove with a silk screen in front of a chair. Cesare arrived first and began to fortify himself with the wine he had brought. The bridal attendants with Lucrezia entered the chamber and began to prepare her for her new lords pleasure. Her long golden hair was unbound down her back and her elaborate gown was replaced with a transparent garment that floated around her. "Leave us." She commanded. "I will await my lord."  
Her maids left and she walked over to the alcove. "Are you there brother?"  
"I am as ever obedient to our fathers will," he answered, but his voice was strained. She rounded the curtain and found him seated stiffly, dressed in his dark finery. He would not meet her eyes and she realized that the flickering candlelight made her gown nearly transparent. His hands were curved around the chair as though he would break it and his face was contorted. "Are you in pain my love," she asked, touching his face, running her finger in the cleft of his chin. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his mouth. "Not yet but I am sure I will be." And he laughed bitterly. His lips were very warm and slightly rough against her hand and the warmth felt like a brand against her skin. His eyes finally met hers and in their intense depths she finally understood the deepest truth of their relationship. That every teasing moment between them had been far from innocent. It was as if a stroke of lightning exploded in her mind. She wanted him. And Cesare wanted her and had for years.  
"My bride groom comes." She met Cesare's eyes and he could see an intensity and desire there that had been absent before. She finally understands, he thought in despair. And she will cut herself off from me like every other woman who sees the darkness of my heart.  
Lucrezia backed into the room, never taking her eyes off the man who sat hidden in shadows. Their gazes stayed locked together as she began to untie the front of her gown.  
Cesare sat as if frozen when Alphonso entered the room and set about the consummation of their marriage. Alphonso was a tender lover, sliding the gown off of her shoulders and gently kissing her. He praised the perfect beauty of her pale body and long golden hair with honeyed words and a quick evidence of desire that pleased her vanity. Her back was turned towards the alcove as her gown fell to the floor.  
Lucrezia had been looking forward to making love to her husband, who so reminded her of Jem, but she could not concentrate on the way he made her feel as his hands moved down her body. Her entire being was focused on the man behind the curtain who looked like he was being burned alive. In the limited light she could not see all of his expression but his lips were clamped together and his dark eyes glittered like hot coals. When her gown fell to the floor Cesare inhaled as if in pain.  
She turned slightly so that Alphonso could caress her back and she could see Cesare. His eyes travelled over her naked body again and again before meeting her gaze. Lucrezia was remembering every touch between them recently. She could not feel Alphonso anymore and he ceased to exist except as a proxy. Cesare filled her remembered him kneeling before her at the Vatican and her knees went weak. When he held her. When they danced together . Her arousal was slipping down her legs by the time Alphonso laid down on the bed. She kissed him deeply, moving on top of him and sliding him inside of her. Lucrezia's head fell back as she imagined that her brother was filing the empty place inside of her.  
Cesare was on his feet behind the curtain. Even in the dark she could sense the waves of sexual frustration pouring off him. She moved Alphonso's hands to her breasts and she began to ride him slowly and luxuriously, back and forth as though she would continue for hours. She looked up and met Cesare's eyes and mouthed his name as she slid down his cock. "Cesare" when Alphonso gently urged her onto her back so he could thrust inside her. She kept her eyes on him as she slid her hands over her husband's ass and racked her nails over his flesh. And "Cesare " as he reached his hand out as though to take his place inside of her. Lucrezia's eyes closed as ecstasy poured through her. She did not hear him stride quickly from the room as though a demon pursued him.


End file.
